criminalcasegamefandomcom_sh-20200215-history
Smrt Roze Vulf/Tekst
Dejvid Džons: <rank> , mlada devojka je pronadjena mrtva na ulazu u grad. Moramo pregledati krivičnu scenu i pronađemo tragove. Poglavlje 1 Istraživanje puta. '(Džons: Ovde su 6 predmeta na spisku. Pronađe predmete skrivene na sceni klikom na njih. Počni sa novinama!) (''Džons: Odlično! Kada ti treba pomoć, mogu ti dati nagoveštaj. Isprobaj sada!) (Jones: Još 4 predmeta su ostali na spisku, pronadji ih!) '''Posle istraživanja puta Džons: Ime žrtve je Roza Vulf. Moramo odneti tjelo u laboratoriju na autopsiju. Džons (hvali): Ovaj krvavi nož je naš predmet ubistva! Čestitam ,uradio si odličan posao na tvojoj prvoj istrazi! (Džons: Ovde je tvoj tablet! Ovde biraš tvoju sledeću akciju.) (Džons: Klikni ovde da odeš do laboratorije!) Autopsija tela. (Nejtn: Molim sačekajtet , ovo neće trajati dugo...) Nejtan (prepričava): Pregledao sam ranu na vratu žrtve i mogu vam reći za sigurno da je ubica desnoruk. Nejtan (potvrđuje): , Dodao sma informaciju u vaš fajl. Samjuel (Osmehuje se): , Ja sam Samjuel Kralj, šef policije! Samjuel: Prema svedoku, ubica nosi plavu kapu. Samjuel (zahtevajući): Vratite se na početak grada i pregledajte uništenu kuću da promadjete dokaze koji nedostaju! Istraživanje uništene kuće. Džons (spreman): ovo pocepano parče tkanine je prekriveno krvlju. Hajde da je sastavimo i vidimo šta je! Examine Blue Fabric. (Džons: Ovo je tvoja forenzičarska torba! Ovde pregledvaš tragove koje nadješ na krivičnoj sceni.) Džons: Ova fudbalska majica ima broj 9 na njoj. Ovo je dokaz koji nam nedostaje! Džons (spreman): , Uhapsimo ubicu odmah! Take care of the killer nowPobrini se za ubicu sada! (Samjuel: , imamo dva osumnjičena u ovom slučaju. Moraš uporediti dokaze sa njima i dokazati ko je ubica!) (Samjuel: Kliknite na prvog osumnjičenom da vidite detaljan pogled!) (Samjuel: Kao što vidite, ovaj ima mnogo toga zajedničko sa ubicom...) (Samjuel: Hajde da pogledamo drugog osumnjičenog!) (Samjuel: Da li misliš da ovaj može biti ubica?) (Samjuel: Vrati se nazad na generalni pogled!) (Samjuel: Tvoj potez ! Uhapsi osumnjičenog koji se poklapa sa profilom ubice!) ''-Ako uhapsite Eša Bajsona-'' (Samjuel: Osumnjičeni s ene poklapa sa profilom ubice. Pokušaj ponovo!) Samjuel (hvali): , Odlično si rešio ovaj slučaj! Samjuel: Zaslužio si bronzanu medalju za hvatanje ubice! (Uzmi policijsku uniformu!) Samjuel: Odličan izbor odeće, ! Spreman si da kreneš na novi slučaj! (Džons: Tvoj trening je gotov, . Sledeći slučaj radiš sam!) Dodatna Istraga Šef Samjuel Kralj: , Voleo bih d ispitate Eša Bajsona. Možda nije ubio Rozu, ali je i dalje sumnjiv lik. Samjuel: Primetio si tetovažu na njegovom vratu. Čln je najveće bande u gradu, Vajpera. Samjuel: Hoću da ga ispitate i vidite šta sve zna o bandi. Svaka informacija može biti korista da se suočimo s njima. Pričaj sa Ešom. Džons: Trebaju nam informacije o tvojoj bandi, Vajperima. Imaš šta da podeliš s nama? Eš: Nemm ništa da ti kažem o tome. Džons: Ok, onda i ja ćemo opet da pogledamo put, veruj mi, naći ćemo nešto da napravimo od tvog života pakao. Eš: Da? Onda idite do pute, vidite da i me briga... ako vas dvojica imate vreme za gubljenje, to nije moj problem! Ispitivanje puta. Džons: , Da pregledamo ovaj pištolj? Bajson ga je verovatno ispustio kad je uhapšen. Pregled pištolja. Džons (hvali): Odlično! Otisak prsta koji si pronašao na pištolju je kristalo jasan. Džons: Laboratorija neće imati problema da ga analizira i nadje poklapanje! Analiza ostiska prsta. Aleks (potvrđuje): Otisak prsta koji ste našli se poklapa sa otiskom Eša Bajsona. Džons: Perfectno! Siguran sma da taj idiot nema ni dozvolu za oružje. U koiko želiš da se kladiš da će sad pričati, ? Pričaj sa Ešom. Džons: Imamo tvoj pištoj, i tvoje otiske. U slučaju da si glup da shvatiš, ovo nije dobro. Džons: Sada daj nam nešto dobro o Vajperima ili ćemo te poslati u zatvor! Eš: U redu, , uhvatio si me! Promenili smo vodju nedavno. Njegovo ime je... Keath Myass! Džons: Great! , idemo da popričamo sa Keath... Keath My... Džons (ljutito): O ti mali... To je to! , Stavi ovog kretena iza rešetaka! Kategorija:Tekst